A blood pressure measurement device that employs a cuff containing an air bladder for pressurizing an artery located in an arm of a measurement subject has been proposed. To measure a blood pressure value using such a blood pressure measurement device, the cuff is wrapped tightly around the arm and the wrapped cuff is then secured in place.
After the cuff has been secured in place, air is injected into the air bladder of the cuff, and arterial pulse waves occurring in the artery are detected by pressurizing and depressurizing the arm. The blood pressure is measured in this manner.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which the cuff is positioned on the arm using a magnet, a magnetic body, or the like, and a surface fastener is employed to secure the cuff in place.